sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Idaddu IX
Idaddu IX (b. 2064 BC) was the 45th King of Elam, reigning 2016-2015 BC. He was the second son of King Unpahash-Napirisha I. When his youngest brother Hutran-tepti IV deposed his oldest brother Idaddu-napir III and Idaddu-napir III's son Kunnam Idaddu-Napir, he became one of Idaddu-napir III's chief supporters, persuading many reluctant nobles to side with Idaddu-napir. However after Idaddu-napir's death, he initially suppoted his nephew Kunnam Idaddu-Napir as the head of the conspiracy against Hutran-tepti, but he was persuaded against this in the end by Buzua Ishpabara Nanna-Atta, brother of Chief Minister Bau-Aha-iddin Nanna-Atta, who was removed from power in 2030 BC after a dispute with King Hutran-tepti. Idaddu then proclaimed himself the rightfull King due to seniority, but had to go into hiding for several years. He returned to Susa Province in 2024 BC, gaining the support of Buzu Mashti-Atta, head of the Mashti-Atta family. When Buzu Mashti-Atta became Chief minister in 2019 BC he began to organise a coup in the name of Idaddu right under King Hutran-tepti's nose. Idaddu IX dethroned Hutran-tepti in 2016 BC. However, he refused to replace many of the top officials of his brother's goverment, as he didn't see his other noble allies as being competent enough to take their positions. This lead to Idaddu's younger brother and previously a low key player in the conspiracy to rise up and rally Idaddu's former allies against him. A year after taking the throne, Idaddu was deposed by Kidinu, who became King Kidinu II. Idaddu IX flead to the Kingdom of Warahshe. King La'ibum I of Warahshe kept Idaddu IX as a guest at his court, however he had his arrested in 2011 BC when he attempted to be on good terms with the new King Chedorlaomer I. King La'ibum sent Idaddu IX as a prisoner to Susa as a sign of his loalty. Chedorlaomer had the former King imprisoned for a year, releasing him in 2010 BC, with his style and status as Royal Prince restored. Chedorlaomer then attempted to make Idaddu IX accept the post as Chief of the Royal Granaries of Susa, however Inanna-amamu (I), the first Amma Haštuk and the Emperor's younger sister, convinced him to recall his "offer". Idaddu remained at Susa until 2008 BC. He moved to Liyan, becoming a Priest at Kiririsha's Temple. In 2007 BC he was approached by some representatives of Nobles who wished to stage a coup against Chedorlaomer, in the name Palar-Ishshan Kidinu, son of former Kidinu II. Idaddu, weary and not wanting to risk his life any further, and also being bitter towards his brothe Kidinu, reported the conspiracy to royal authorites. As a reward for his loyalty, Idaddu was named Ensi of Liyan, becoming the first Ensi since Kidin-Hutran II conquered the city in 2066 BC. He resigned from the Priesthood and remained as Ensi, being well loved by the population for his interest in the affairs of the city, until 2004 when he resigned the Kingship to his son Hubana, taking up the role of one of the Priests of Kiririša. He suffered a stroke in 2002 BC, after having heard the news of the deification of Chedorlaomer I and the creation of the Empire and Emperor worship. He died a year later in 2001 BC.